There's Nothing Funny About Imprinting
by Bible Chick
Summary: You know what my motto use to be go with the flow eat well and laugh, and then I imprinted and there's nothing funny about imprinting. EmbryXOC
1. Average Day, ie Huge Guy Starring At Me

**Authors Note: ** Hey So I found myself enjoying writing about Embry in all my stories I began really looking forward to writing about him and then Bam I was like he deserves his own story his own imprint story even Embry deserves love. So this starts from Embry's imprint story enjoy. And tell me what you think.

P.S. This is set just after breaking dawn and Embry is a senior in high school, the cullen's won't be mentioned that much I don't think, but maybe the passing comment.

P.S.S. I do not own Twilight and never will I do not claim to and never will in this whole story.

_**There's Nothing Funny About Imprinting**_

Chapter One  Average day, average huge guy starring at me of course. _Life, in general, right now sucks. _That's all I could think as Luca kept poking me, dying to get my attention. You'd think he was a four year old or something.

"Luca stop it" I complained, trying to understand what the hell was going on. In this class I love Luca, I do, but sometimes the idiot doesn't understand I'm an honor student and I need to do well.

"Come on, talk to me" He whined like a puppy. I shot him my best death stare in which he bluntly ignored.

_I need to find new friends and soon. _I noted to myself.

"Come on talk to me" he pleaded.

"Luca" I said, using my best stern voice in which normally he would listen too and obey like a dog. The bell rung and he grinned like an idiot, probably planning to himself to find someone else to drive insane. I love Luca, but that boy could drive anyone insane.

"So" Luca said while forcing me out the classroom door. He reckons it's social suicide to stay inside the classroom any longer than you have too. Even when I explained I didn't care, He would just shrug and say "I don't care sweetheart I'm saving you from yourself." Ever since we were freshman, and, somehow after that I found myself always hanging out with him. I don't have a good reason for it really since most of the time he could be a complete idiot but he does have his good points.

"Come on this way" Luca said as he led me to the line in the cafeteria.

"Wow thanks cause I couldn't see it" I said saracastically.

Luca ignored me with a swift eye roll, and I could see him surveying the cafeteria for anything interesting like a freaking gossip queen.

"I don't understand, you know" Luca said with a dramatic sigh.

"What don't you understand?" I asked as the line moved a little toward the cash register and I notice a guy in front has not yet moved.

I hate it when people do that, I mean just move a long. Can you not see the line is moving? What is that all about? It just gets under my skin, I wonder if I should bother telling him or would he just take it the wrong way and snap at me? Which could cause Luca saying something stupid back and from there who knows where things would go.

"I don't understand how you do not want a boyfriend" Luca pondered

"Luca I am not going to force myself into something"

"It's not called forcing it's called trying" He corrected.

"Trying for what a romance that doesn't last? It's high school Luca nothing is real in high school"

"God your such a cynic, it doesn't have to be love. You know...it could just be for fun"

"I don't want either" I said, noting the guy up front has finally moved forward.

"Why what does fun burn you or something" He asked, his tone giving away that he was frustrated.

"No it all just leads to complications, this is our senior year"

"Exactly senior year!" Luca said as he turned to the lunch lady serving food and smiled politely to her, taking some food.

"It's time to get serious not all delirious "

"How long did it take you to get that to rhyme? What is that your new catch phrase for single girls or something or are you and the board of 'studies in Co Hoots' and they want your help promoting studying instead of dating?"

"Your being an idiot" I informed him as I also smiled at the lunch lady, reaching over to select some food from the bar.

"No, I'm making a valid point" Luca said, picking up his tray and headed off to find a table.

Part of me wants to dump him, but in all honestly it seems like to much effort to hide from the idiot I call my best friend.

"Don't you see anything you like" Luca asked waving his hands around the cafeteria like he was showing off a showcase. A couple of people gives us a curious look and then shake it off.

"Put your hands down" I hissed.

"Fine, but when you end up buying cats while the rest of us are getting married, you'll be sorry" he teased.

"What is that, a threat?" I challenged.

"Shut up and eat" Luca said and takes a sit at a table filled with a couple of people I know. As soon as I sit down, Lucas started to chat with other people letting his guard down.

I managed to sneak off and study in the library, not everyone is as relaxed as him, I flipped open my math text book and start going through the problems.

"Hey Maria" Lucinda, the school librarian, greeted. Yes I know the Liberian, and I do realize that it's a tad sad. But, she's very nice and what law states that I shout not be friends with a nice person, even if she is a librarian?

"Oh hey" I replied.

"Studying again" she asked, nodding to my text book.

"Yeah"

Lucinda nodded and left me too it, and I follow through some problems until the bell rung, alerting students to go to their next class. I gather my things, and walk off too my English class.

"Where did you go at lunch" Luca asked, a little annoyed.

"Where did you come from" I debated, almost jumping into a fight.

"I came from a mother and a father" He smirked.

"I know that, genius"

"Please, we all know your the genius" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and choose to ignore the smart comment. Honestly if he studied too, he could make the honor roll, and then all the smart jokes about me being a 'genius' would go away.

"You went to the library, didn't you" Luca accused.

"No" I lied.

"Yes, you did how many times do I have to tell you, that that's completely and utterly social-"

"suicide" I interrupted, finishing his sentence and hopefully this conversation.

"Exactly I mean relax, it wouldn't kill you, Maria"

"I think relaxing would honestly stress me out"

"You worry me sometimes" Luca said with a sigh.

"Same goes for you"

"Well at least we're even" Luca said with a goofy smile, amused by his own joke.

I looked around for his car, and spotted it right away straight ahead. It's the most luxurious car in the lot.

"So how was your day" I asked, glad that my relaxation issues were not being discussed anymore.

"Good enough, did you know that Jason and Brenda broke up" Luca said.

"No."

"Neither did I. I seriously thought that they might get married; I mean the other day Brenda was saying she loved him and now..." Luca ranted, ending with a dramatic sigh.

"Didn't they only go out for three weeks?"

"Yeah that doesn't mean anything"

"Well..." I started to say.

"Do not say a thing, cynic" He interrupted.

"Fine." I grumbled and opened the passenger door of his car. As soon as Luca slides into the driver seat, he turns on his CD player and Metro Station comes on, which is his favorite band of the moment.

Luca doesn't like to stick to things much in fact I am, the only friend he still has been as close with since Freshmen year. He somehow hasn't gotten sick of me yet and even though the idiot drives me up the wall it would be so weird without him in high school.

We sat without a word to eachother for a while, both of us singing along to the Metro Station, loudly and properly off key.

"Where are we" I asked, looking out the window as he pulls up at a small house, it looks nice and I can hear laughter coming from the inside.

This was in no way Luca's house, he lived in a mansion which was in the middle of no where which was about five minutes out of La Push. So unless Luca's family has decided to take part in one of those family swap shows, I have no idea why we were here.

"You know that guy Sam, who like runs the La Push or whatever" Luca asked.

"Yeah?"

"His house." Luca nodded to the house, explaining in a way that makes it seem like this is completely normal.

"Ok...but why?" I asked.

"Some stupid project; I have to interview someone that I think is an authority figure right, and everyone is doing parents of course"

"Sam isn't your dad" I asked, trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"I know that, but I need a good grade and I figureed the only way to get that is to be original"

"So..."

"Sam is an authority figure, I can get an interview with him and bam I am on my way to an A" Luca said, clapping his hands at the end.

"And I am here because?" I asked, I was getting a little annoyed.

"Well besides the fact that eye candy is worth the drive" He said, I rolled my eyes. I'm not going to lie that La Push 'gang' are all beautiful and most all the girls in La Push and Forks high are into them.

They just seem like idiots to me, always skipping school. I mean, where is their sense of responsibility? And that they all are really isolated like they are something special. Whenever I see them they're always with there selected few. I don't like people that only hang out with certain people and do stupid things like skip.

"Yes besides that?"

"Well I mean if that isn't reason enough cause you are in need or something to distract you from school and get you on the dating scene" He explained.

"I was never in the dating scene"

"Whatever, plus you have the whole good girl thing, he might say no to me but you never" He grinned.

"So your using me" I said, getting out of the car. Luca followed me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Exactly"

"Asshole" I said half heartedly.

"Come on your going to help me right? Work the good girl look." He begged.

"Work the what?"

"The good girl look. You look the part today, good work" Luca said, he then knocked on the dark wooden door.

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing blue jeans, a black sweater, and this love heart necklace, my mum bought me, complete with sneakers.

"I would call it boring, not good girl" I argued.

"Trust me it's good girl" Luca reassured.

Before I could pick a fight with him, the door opened to reveal, Quil. We used to be friends, but not that close. The casual sort of friend where you would say, 'hello, how was your weekend' or 'can I borrow your notes' but now he doesn't even say a word to me. It doesn't make me angry but slightly annoyed it's just rude to completely not even acknowledge someone anymore.

"Hey Quil" I said, smiling at him a bit just to seem polite.

"Maria? Oh hey, Luca" Quil said, with clear confusion on his face

"We are here to interview Sam" I explained for him.

"Oh right, come in then" Quil said, swinging the door open so we could walk in. Luca smiled at me and walked in. I followed, the house was warm and filled with pictures everywhere. It made me feel homey.

I could hear the laughter from earlier getting louder. We finally reached the dining room where I spot Sam, Emily, Jake, and two young girls playing with Jake laughing and smiling. I never knew he was so good with kids but then again I didn't really know him in the first place.

Besides the fact that he seems to be in a pretty good mood, even after he joined the La Push gang; though he did go through a gloom patch and then this year he was back to happy Jake less friendly though. But that just has something to do with The La Push gang.

"You have visitors" Quil said to Sam.

Jake looks up and smiles widely at us "Hey Maria, right? And Hey Luca" Jake said before turning his attention back too the kids. Quil joined him, the dark haired girl beamed at him and hugged him tightly.

I looked over at Sam who was looking at us carefully with his usual unemotional stance. I looked over at Luca who was obviously going to make me do all the talking.

"Hello, I'm Maria and this is Luca" I said, feeling dumb for introducing myself.

"I'm Emily" Emily said with a warm smile I see around town a lot. I wanted to say 'I know who you are since your married to Sam' but I chose not too.

"Sam." Sam greeted with a nod and smiled a little, which made me feel less awkward.

"See, Luca has this assignment on authority figures and he was wondering if he could interview you" I explained for him.

"Yeah, just a couple of boring questions and stuff. Nothing big, it would just help me get an A" Luca added, "Would you mind?"

"That sounds fine." Sam said.

"Great, so do you want to do this now or-"

"No today's fine" He interrupted.

"Awesome" Luca said, and took out his notebook and pen.

"So, what do you think makes an Authority figure" Luca asks

"Hey, Embry is here people." A boy who's name was obviously Embry called, announcing to the entire living room population. I didn't really know Embry at all, he was never in any of my classes.

He was always in lower classes, and he used to skip before he even joined the Gang. I've never really liked him, he use to always be in trouble and still is. He had that confident bad-boy image girls would swoon over.

"Did you get kicked out of Kim and Jared's again?" Jake taunted with him.

Kim and Jared. I used to know Kim, sometimes we sat at the same table. She was always really sweet and shy, and then suddenly she was Jared's girl. Hanging with that gang, having his kid, and now she's moving in with him. The whole ordeal appalled me.

"Not kicked out, we just decided that it was best if we went our seperate ways. There's a difference" Embry retorted with a smirk.

"Embry, keep it down we have visitors" Emily scolded. In my view, I always saw Emily as the mother of the whole gang, as if they were all one big happy family.

"What Paul and other Sam?" Embry guessed. I assumed that he meant Samantha, Kim's best friend who was going out with Paul, the temperamental one.

Before Emily could reply, Embry entered the room; he looked around the room and waved over at Luca in a friendly relaxed way offering a sincere smile. I had to admit if I had to pick the best looking guy out of the group it would be Embry.

He wasn't the tallest or anything; it was just his dimples that caught me. I couldn't help myself when ever I caught a glimpse of him smiling. I'm always drawn to that because it just makes him look like a child. Still none of that really matters since, like I said before: people like Embry, more or less, get on my last nerve.

"Hey Overten." Embry nodded. Over years I learned that was the type of greeting boys would pass over as a wave.

"Sup, Call" Luca said, breaking his glance at Sam for a moment.

"So what's you hanging for" Embry said to make himself seem 'gangster.' Boys are so weird.

"Assignment" Luca said, turning his attention back to Sam.

"So what do you think makes an Authority figure?" He continued on with his interview.

"I think that" Sam started to elaborate, and then he stopped for a moment. I'm at this point, a tad confused. I look around the room to see that everyone is starring at me, What the hell?

It took me a second to look up and for my eyes to meet with Embry's, Who's face had an expression so strong that I couldn't make it out. His face was composed with a mixture of awe, confusion, shock, and amazement. The stance completely took my breath away. I don't think Embry Call has ever really looked at me, until just now and this is the look I get. What the hell was going on? I couldn't find myself to say anything for a moment, I just stareed back for a moment in complete and utter shock.

"Luca, we have to go" I finally said, desperate to get out of this so-called fun house.

"Yes we have that thing" Luca nodded in agreement, maybe he wasn't a complete idiot. Before any of them could stop me, I managed to get away. More like they were to busy paying attention to Embry, except for Quil who was singing 'another one bites the dust' over and over again.

Luca trails behind me muttering something about sisters wedding. I don't have a sister but I don't bother telling him what a horrible lie that is. By the time we manage to get in the car my mind was going insane.

"What was that" I said as soon as Luca drived out of the property.

"I have no idea" he breathed.

"So it wasn't just me."

"No, oddly enough your not just being paranoid like usual" he teased, back to the normal luca.

"Thanks." I mumble

"Don't look so gloomy, Embry is hott"

"Oh, shut up"

"What, I'm just saying that if I had the option I would so"

"Don't finish that sentence" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, but you have to admit he is."

"Just drive" I commanded.

"As you wish" He grumbled.

"Thanks, Wes" I teased.

"_The Princess Bride, _great movie, you know who would be great to watch that movie with?" Luca said with a sigh

"Drive." I ordered.

"Driving with Miss Daisy was an overrated movie." Luca muttered. But I chose to ignore him and tried to wonder what was going on in Embry Call's mind.

**Authors Note:**

So there you go the first chapter, enjoy I hope you like it leave suggestions ideas whatever, oh and check out any of my other imprint stories.


	2. So We Meet Again, Slacker That Stares

Authors Note

Please review it really motivates me you know, I really enjoy writing this story so please leave ideas suggestions whatever your thoughts are, or anything you feel the need to read lol, anyway I want to say a big thanks to okaydollface my beta who has to be the fastest beta in the world and is truly awesome. Anyway that's all for now.

Ps

Check out my other Imprint stories if you like this I would love to hear your thoughts [And yes that was a shameless plug]

_**There's Nothing Funny About Imprinting**_

**Chapter 2**

_So We Meet Again Slightly Intimidating Guy_

_Embry Call. _Not really a name I usually think about, besides maybe to say that he should really try harder in school, or, that he should consider dropping out and getting a job instead of doing nothing with his high school career. Or that he is sort of isolated from the school since he is in a 'gang' which makes him seem like a follower. But the thing is, I haven't done anything but think about him over and over again ever since our 'encounter' at Sam's house.

It's my own fault that I like to know the who story behind things. I really shouldn't care, you know like 'shrug it off, and take it easy,' but I can't, I just can't. I have barely ever uttered a word to him since that day. I've never had a history with Embry, even when I was friends with Quil. Never crossed paths with him, because simply he wasn't the type of person I wanted to hang around with.

Even though the whole 'la push gang' creates a barrier between the rest of the town and themselves, they always pull helpless girls in. Once of which is Sadly, Kim who is honestly so nice, she was always quiet but nice, and then she joined there little club. Also, her best friend Samantha, who now has joined the group, was the next victim to be pulled in.

I heard Nathan saying once in one of my classes that she was all messed up in there 'colt', but I'm pretty sure he was just sore since Jared made a move first, and it was common knowledge to anyone that Nathan had a thing for Kim and had been turning down girls left and right because he liked Kim, whom was completely oblivious. But I remember that one day Nathan came to school with a black eye and I'm pretty sure Jared caused it. So I guess that was the brawl for Kim's 'honor' or something like that.   But, the point is the La Push gang is just not the kind of people I would ever want to hang out with. The fights, the teen pregnancy, and the rebelliousness was far to much drama for me.

"Maria eat your breakfast" My dad said, starring at my untouched food I was playing with my fork as I thunk.

"I'm not hungry"

"You should eat your breakfast it's good for you" My mum said as she sipped her coffee. I looked at both of their dishes, which were just coffee and a piece of toast. I sighed dramatically, and ate my breakfast.

"Anything going on at school today?" Mum asked, as she was sipping her coffee. The translation of that question really meant: Why didn't you study that much last night?

"No, not really"

"Well that's good" Dad said, looking up from his paper and reached out, stealing a piece of my toast.

Before I could argue, I heard a car horn beeping outside. I almost jumped at the sound and all my dad did was shake his head in annoyance. Mum smiled at me, she loves Luca so he really can't do anything wrong in her eyes. In fact, I'm pretty sure she's planning on me marrying him and having children that look just like Luca. I would love to scream, 'Good luck with that!'

"Have fun." Mum called behind me, as I grabbed my bag.

"Be safe. Tell Luca to slow down, you know how big teenagers dying from reckless driving is" Dad warned in a stern voice. He didn't really love Luca like my mom did.

"Yeah, I will" I assured.

"Love you." My parents say, both at different times.

"You too." I screamed, as I slammed the door. I glared daggers at Luca, who was happily singing along to Metro Station.

"What" Luca asked as soon as I got into the car, turning the volume dial lower on his stereo.

"You beeped"

"Your not serious, oh come on! I was just rocking out to Metro Station and I figured it was just useless walking to your door and then walking back again"

"I didn't realize it was such a big deal, I'll walk next time since you drive like a manic. Anyway, did you know how many teenagers die from reckless driving?" I spat.

"What is your problem" Luca said, clearly annoyed at my sassy attitude.

"Nothing"

"So your being a bitch for no reason"

"I'm not being a bitch"

"Yes you are, this is about that whole Embry thing isn't it" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"No" I lied, for the second time in two days.

"Yes it is" Luca said, grinning his idiotic grin. "Look don't even give it a second thought, I mean the La Push boys are as hot as you can get. But they are known for being a tad weird you know, don't expect him to start confessing his undying love for you or anything"

"I just think it doesn't make sense" I mumbled.

"Do not try and analyze this, Maria it's nothing"

"You thought it was something when we practically ran out of the house."

"Yeah at the time sure, but when you think bout it, it's just the La Push Gang being weird again"

"Your probably right." I confessed.

"I know I am" Luca sassed in his usual cocky voice and then led me out of the car.

The school grounds were already filled with students talking and and laughing. Charlotte and Hannah waved to me and then beckoned us to walk over.

"Hey" I attempted to smile, and it succeeded for now. What I really wanted to do instead of listen or be asked to contribute gossip was, to go over my history notes that I didn't get to last night because my head was a mess about the whole Embry thing.

"Hi" They said together at the same time, they then gave each other a freakish look at probably how weird they said something at the same time. I, really, wasn't surprised because they spent already too much time together.

"You two are like twins" Luca teased.

"We are not." Charlotte said, slapping Luca playfully to seem flirtatious. They really did seem like twins, they both dressed alike and had the same dyed blond hair which suited them well. Sometimes I would get them mixed up, which would cause problems.

"Sure" Luca said with a grin.

"We're not" Hannah insisted, also slapping him at the same spot where Charlotte did earlier. They were also very competitive with each other, but they would never stress it.

"Whatever." Charlotte said in an annoyed voice. I wanted to yelp 'like you two have a chance!' But maybe they do, even though I've never caught Luca has never really crossed the friendship border between them.

"Anyway, a little birdie told me that Embry Call is looking for you" Hannah giggled.

"What." I said in a completely alarmed tone.

"Yeah, he came up to us earlier and was like 'Have you seen Maria.' He looked so hot, so what are you, like guys hooking up or whatever what's the deal?" Charlotte said eagerly, desperate to get some 'gossip points' or whatever they called it.

"There's no deal." I said clearly annoyed.

"Sure there isn't." Charlotte teased, they both cued a giggle.

"Well, I'm off." I declared, Luca gave me a concerned look.

"I'm fine." I insisted, trying to calm him down.

"You sure?" He pondered.

"Positive, like you said no big deal." I mocked in a playful tone, reassuring him that I was fine.

"Ok then." He breathed.

I managed to hurry off to the library, only interrupted when Harry comes up to me explaining that he was the one who dumped his girlfriend, and it wasn't the other way around. He wanted me to help 'spread it around,' but I knew I was going to forget the piece of gossip a half hour later.   Once I make it to the library, I know I'm safe. There is no way a member of the la push gang would be caught in here, they probably didn't know where it was located in the first place.

"Back again Maria" Lucinda said in her casual, mellow voice.

"Yeah, homework you know how it is." I said.

"Yes, though it's a shame your the only one who cares about it" Lucinda sighed, looking around the empty library.

"Luca does sometimes." I added.

"Luca is pleasant isn't he?" She agreed.

"Well good luck" Lucinda said with her signature warm smile, wandering off to the fiction section to return some books to there rightful place.

I scanned through my notes, trying some memorization techniques that helped them say in my head. I usually had a good memory, but due to all the thinking I've been having about a certain someone I haven't been entirely focused.

I heard the door creak open, but whoever it was didn't bother to close the door. I could picture a jock, looking around in confusion to figure out what to do first in order to attempt to raise a grade in one or all of his classes as long as he could stay on some team her belonged to. I rolled my eyes and sunk down in my seat, which wasn't really necessary because I was already in the corner and scary quiet.

"I forgot we had a library" a deep, smooth voice joked. The voice rang in my head, making me recognize it was Quil's.

"I think I came here once Freshmen year, I thought it was my English class" Embry a really husky and deep voice added. Wait I recognize this voice too, it belonged to Embry. One time, he somehow got access to a microphone and sang Jacob Black happy birthday. Which was was about two months ago, I remember because I laughed along with the crowd of students in the cafeteria. But anyways, What the hell was he doing here? Was he looking for me? Or were they just messing around, exploring the school like idiots?

"Yeah I was with you. Thanks by the way." Another boy said sarcastically, his voice was husky and a little lighter than the other two. I looked up for a second and saw it was the three of them standing; Jake, Quil and Embry the 'three musketeers' since the beginning of time. I tried not to cringe at the fact that they might be looking for me, or probably might find me.  No, you are not going to hide Maria. My brain ordered, and I agreed. Why should I hide? This is my turf, my usual hang out place, my comfort zone in this high school that reminds me of a zoo. I sat up in confidence and started to read, trying to block them out of my comfort zone.

"Do you reckon I'll become smarter from just standing here?" Embry asked, his two friends laughed along with him. What idiots.

"No, but maybe if you get that girl to fall in love with you that might rise your IQ" Jake suggested. I wonder who they were talking about, certainly not me.

"You could even finish high school" Quil added.

"Hey I can finish it anyway I just dumb myself down so you guys feel smart" Embry retaliated.

"Then your overdoing it." Jake said, which sent them into another round of laughter. I noticed Lucinda looking nervous, probably worried that they might vandalize the place or maybe just wondering what on earth were they are doing in here. The door opens again, what the heck? Is the library the new 'it' place now?

"Maria?" Luca called from the entrance in a high volume.

"Lower your voice" Lucinda shushed.

"Right sorry, Maria?" Luca said even louder, which sent me sinking down my seat with heat rushing to my face. Idiot!

I tried to catch Luca's eye, but he kept on looking around oblivious. I sneaked a peak over at the guys, they still haven't noticed me. Embry mumbled something to Jake and Quil and they all began scanning the library for me.

"Luca I'm here" I finally said, capturing Luca's attention and the gang. I avoided eye contact with them, and just kept on focusing my eyes on Luca. I finally buzzed a bee line to Luca, and stood by him.

"There you are, you disappeared again." Luca said, adding a dramatic sigh.

"It's not my fault your that self observed."

"It's not my fault your good at disappearing" Luca retorts back

"Why couldn't you just let me disappear? I had to review some notes from history." I snapped.

"Well, you've done that now, let me fill you on what you have missed"

"Don't bother I know Harry broke up with Heather"

"No, not that I saw that coming she was really clingy."

"What then?" I asked, still trying really hard not to notice that Embry Jake and Quil were listening to every word we were saying.

"Well you know how Hannah and Charlotte mentioned Embry was looking for you?" Luca finally said, getting to the point.

"Luca." I said in a stern voice, trying to get him to lower his voice so the guys couldn't hear what we were conversing.

"No, let me finish. Well he has been asking everyone where you were. It got really boring to hear, about 13 times or so, but it leads me to believe that weird look he gave you the other night might mean something. all I know is he is looking for you and I'm guessing you want to avoid him so I am here to whisk you off and to apologize again for the beeping this morning."

"Luca..."

"What why are you angry, don't shoot the messenger!" He said angrily.

"Luca he found me" I hissed.

"Oh. What did he say? Or were you a bitch?"

"Luca, I didn't talk to him yet. They are standing right by us, and probably eavesdropping our conversation."

"Oh didn't see them, Sorry." He admitted.

"I know" I said with an eye roll, I turned to glance at them, Embry was shaking. What the heck?

"Is there something you wanted Embry Call?" I said in my most formal voice keeping a straight face as I glared at him. I placed my hands on my hips, and waited for him to talk.

"Well I've been looking for you, 'cause I just wanted to say...hi" Embry said shyly.

"Oh...Hi?" I said, but it came out as a question. The statement has thrown me off a bit, I thought he was going to say something nasty or creepy.

"Yeah, hey" He mumbled.

"Smooth man." Quil rolled his eyes. "Real smooth what your acting uncool now to make us look cool now cause your over doing it again"

"Shut up, I am coolie coolie." Embry hissed to Quil.

"Who says coolie coolie" Quil retorted.

"The guy that invented cool?" Embry shrugged.

"Well... see you later guys?" I said, beckoning Luca to walk away with me and we set off.

"Hey wait" Embry shouted behind us.

"What?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"I-I.." He stuttered. "...just hey again."

"Coolie, coolie." I mocked, grinning a bit at my sudden confidence.

"Why does everyone keep paying out my words?" Embry cried out in annoyance.

"See you around." I called, turning on my side and catching up with Luca.

"Look at you miss Queen of Dramatics" Luca teased.

"What? I was very cool." I said coolly.

"Please! You made that big exit and you flirted"

"I did not flirt" I objected.

"You did too" He sassed.

"What? When?"

"Coolie, coolie? Anyone?!"

"I was just making a joke" I mumbled.

"Well I think Embry liked it."

"Luca stop talking"

"don't worry your actions speak louder then my words"

"Luca.." I warned.

"I'm just saying that-"

"Luca shut up" I scowled at him.

Luca rolled his eyes, putting his arms around me and began to sing 'love is air.' Everyone stared at us, as if they were going to call people white coats any minute to come pick us up to throw us in rubber rooms.

"Shut up" I glared at him.

'Fine." He obeyed.

"Thank you" I smiled.

'Hey Maria?" He asked.

"What?"

"Love is in the air" He sang.

I nudged him as hard as I could.

"What did you hit me for" He yelped.

"Don't play innocent." I retorted.


	3. Random Huge Guy There Everywhere I Swear

**Authors Note**

So I can't get Embry out of my head, reminds me of that Kylie song, lol anyway what else is there to say well thanks to my beta **okaydollface**...who is else is there to say anyone have any ideas of what Embry should look like, and what kind of music would inspire me writing this story to go with either Embry or Maria's personality, just asking. Well on with the story.

Chapter Three

Random Huge Guys...They're Everywhere I Swear

Miss Pitt was explaining a procedure in Food Tech, her tone always made me zone out which was surprising because I usually am a pretty good listener. I picked Food Tech because I figured it was a good way to get an easy A and also have fun creating things. Luca picked it too just so he could eat stuff and lay back plus he new as well as anyone else that it was a total easy class to get through and by the looks of the this class anyone in here had the same idea too. , I sighed quietly as Miss Pitt was explaining in detail on how to break an egg. Which, as you can imagine, most of the class had tuned out long ago as well.

"Psst!" Luca whistled to me. I didn't bother to respond, instead I refocused myself to listen to Miss Pitt, unlike the rest of the class.

"Maria, I'm talking to you." Luca said, getting annoyed. I didn't reply.

"Maria." He coughed, I tried to make eye contact with the teacher but she was far to busy into her lecture.  One time, I met her son once and he was a complete ass, his first words to me were hinting he was a pervert.  _"Are you legal?" He asked me, he looked twenty one and he was gorgeous, but I really didn't care...i just wanted to leave. We were at some college party Luca dragged me too, I recognized the guy from a picture on Miss Pitt's desk, immediately knowing that he was her son._

_"No" I replied, looking him in the eye with a glare._

_"To Bad it could have been beautiful between us." He sighed, then wandered off to find a new victim. _ Miss Pitt adored her son, claimed that he was a perfect gentleman. I wanted to tell her that her son was a total sleaze and probably would drop out of college.

"Maria." Luca taunted. I kept on listening, and he started to poke me.

"Maria Myra Ramirez." Luca staid sternly, calling me by my full name.

"Maria, Can you just answer me!" Luca begged, I finally turned around, glaring at him.

"Don't be Dramatic" He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Luca." I asked, my tone was laced with just the right amount of frustration and annoyance.

"I want you to answer me when I call your name"

"Well I want you to not distract me in class"

"God your like a 40 year old" he ranted.

"Luca what do you want." I hissed.

"I wanted to double check we were partners" He mumbeled. I glanced around the room, The girl next to me was drooling like really drooling I think she was asleep. A guy a couple of sits up was well I'm pretty sure he was high what had the youth of America come too. Sadly Luca was the pick of the bunch.

"Yes we are partners." I omened.

"Ok, now you can go back to raising your G.P.A" Luca mocked and then leaned back in his chair as if he were tanning. I turned back to glance at the the front of the classroom and am glad to see Miss Pitt is still talking about eggs, which was good, at least I haven't missed anything.

"Excuse me miss?" A voice said from the back of the room, I turned to see three sheepish looking boys known as Quil, Jake, and Embry. I didn't know they were in this class, maybe they transferred over today. What were they, stalking me? What creeps; I should really ask the office to tell them about this and maybe they could do something. Two days ago, I never would see them around and now they were all over the place.

Though I had to admit that is not what really worried me at the moment, it's the fact that almost all of them have black on them, as if something blew up on them. Dear god what did they do? Idiots.

"Oh my! What happened to you boys." Miss Pitt asked alarmed, The whole class was looking at them now, confused as I was.

"Embry blew up the microwave." Quil accused, sounding like a four year old.

"That is not true miss! It was Jake's fault!" Embry retorted.

"It was not." Jake objected.

"It was Embry's fault he left the knife in the bowl!" Quil elaborated.

"He gave me the bowl with the knife in it, I just assumed that it was meant to be there. Sorry for still having faith in my friends!" Embry argued.

"Please never have faith in me. You'll get us all killed" Quil said, shaking his head. The class all laughed then, I just bowed my head down at how stupid this school was. I saw Luca laughing as well, Idiot.

"Anyway the point is, our teacher sent us here since she, was busy, um, taking care of the mess" Jake informed her.

"Oh, well um what does he expect me too do" Miss Pitt asked, They all shrugged. Embry caught my eye and I looked down.

"Well maybe you should all go visit the principal, that's a good idea, well off you go boys!" Miss Pitt suggest, ushering them out.

The boys shrugged, not even looking bothered at the thought of visiting the Principal. What idiots, did they not realize how bad that looked in college applications? Though I highly doubt they'll bother with college probably just end up marrying some girl who falls for there looks, point blank, and marries them while they get some boring local job they hate and go to the Pub every day to and relive their glory days in high school with each other.

"Wait!" Miss Pitt yelled behind them.

We all jumped at how loud that women was, she was obviously nervous and unsure what too do with the boys so what in the world could she possibly want now with them.

"Yeah?" Quil said, his face showed off that he was utterly confused.

"I think Miss Pitt just checked out Quil." Luca whispered into my ear, I shoved his face away from me with my hand forcefully without evening turning around.

"Don't push me away she so was" He uttered.

"I don't really care, if she was"

"But if it was Embry I'm sure that would be a different story" He teased.

"You know what Luca, you'd be a really great mute."

"And you'd be really great if you relaxed"

"How inspirational" I mused.

"I do what I can"

"Now Luca do us all a favor and shut up." I retorted.

"Maria?" Miss Pitt called from the front of the room, oh shit! If Luca got us in trouble then I swear I would snap his neck.

"Yes?" I said innocently, looking over to her where she was standing. She was by the three guys and their faces were both surprised and confused, I guess they really weren't stalking me because it looked like they didn't know I was in this class.

"Would you mind taking these boys to the office, just in case they end up skipping? They do have a history of that." She asked.

"I think Luca would like too" I retaliated, trying to shrug off the task to someone else. I really wanted to say; 'Come on Miss Pitt! Give me a break, you must know what I'm trying to do is to be nice please.  "I would prefer it if you did it." Miss Pitt said sternly. _Translation: This isn't an option you have to do this._

"Ok" I obeyed. I took my time walking to the three, I wasn't going to rush just for them. I'm sure they could wait.

"I hear the janitor closets free if you know what I mean" Luca whispered behind me.

"Your giving me a lift home today" I hissed. Luca didn't bother answering me, he knew he couldn't get out of it. I made my over too Embry, Quil, and Jake, Embry was looking rather nervous while the other two look a tad amused. It didn't matter anyway, it was a pretty short walk to the office, nothing was going to happen in that time.

"Don't be long Maria" Miss Pitt called.

"I won't" I reassured, and lead the three to the office. I could hear the boys footsteps behind me, at least I know they were following instead of ditching. It was silent for a while, I didn't mind it very much; it made this a lot easier and faster.

"So, do you normally do this stuff" Jake said, I turned to my left side and was surprised to see them now all walking beside me. Jake was too my left, Quil was to my right and Embry was to Quil's right. He reminded me of myself when we had a pop quiz, I detested not being able to prepare for something; It made me feel sick honestly.

"What stuff?" I asked.

"Lead, troubled children to the office." Jake smirked.

"No, not really." I replied formally.

"Probably best that way. Your boyfriend wouldn't like that, right?" Jake asked. Was he seriously trying to be subtitle about asking if I had a boyfriend? I picked up my pace, trying to ignore the question.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Quil asked curiously.

"Why does it matter?" I asked shortly.

"Just a question." He mumbled.

"Well it was irrelevant" I snapped.

"Touchy subject, what bad break up or something?" Jake asked sympathetically.

"Think whatever you want." I uttered.

"Your making it hard to talk to you, you know I think Embry is to afraid to open his mouth." Quil joked. I looked over at Embry for a second, he glared at Quil and shook a bit, but quil patted his shoulder and he cooled down. Did he have a medical condition or something? Or does he just have that bad of a temper?  "Um, so I'm taking you guys to the Nurses office." I said, ignoring Quil's comment.

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"I mean that microwave blew up on you three, you should go to the nurses office."

"Nah, we're fast healers we''ll fine"

"It's only logical to go there first" I argued.

"Where here now" Jake said, opening the door to the office wandering in as well as he cut me off. Quil marched after him, grinning at me. I waited for Embry to walk in, so I could make sure they were all in there before I took off. Embry was the last to walk in, looking at me with an intense expression similar to the one he gave me at Sam's house.

"Thanks." Embry said quietly, following the others. He was usually so cocky and confident, he sounded so quiet and nervous.

"No problem." I mumbled, heading back to class.

"So...what happened" Luca asked, as we got into his car. I've managed to avoid the gang for the rest of the day since at lunch, Luca and some other people went off to some food joint; mainly because I demanded we went somewhere new to mix it up and after a couple of whys they agreed. When I went into the cafeteria to meet up with the group, I swore the whole time Embry was starring at me with that intense look again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He smirked.

"I really don't"

"When you walked Embry and Quil and Jake to the office"

"Nothing." I declared.

"Did nothing involve panting and moaning?"

"Your so gross." I rolled my eyes.

"Well did it?"

"No I walked them there, Jake and Quil questioned me about if I had a boyfriend and then Embry said thank you, end of story."

"Hang on let me get this straight, Jake and Quil asked about if you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah" I said, staring out the window.

"They were checking it out for Embry" Luca confirmed. "So what did you say?"

"I avoided the question"

"Are you Maria Myra Ramirez playing hard to get?" He teased.

"What? No?" Was I?

"You are not telling them if you had a boyfriend or not. Way to play with Embry's mind good work" He congratulated.

"I was not!" I grunted.

"Here's your stop." Luca said, cutting me off.

"Your a jerk" I slammed the car door and he rolled down the window.

"See you tomorrow" Luca winked and drove off. I trudged up the steps and opened the door, immediately feeling exhausted from today.

"I'm home" I called to whomever was the house, kicking of my shoes at the door stop.

"We're in the lounge room" Mum called. We're? Wasn't my dad in work? I almost died of shock when I saw Sam Uley sitting in our lounge room, talking to my mother.

"Maria your home!" Mum beamed.

"Hey?" I greeted, purposely making it come out as a question.

"You know Sam don't you" Mum asked in a giddy tone.

"Yeah. Nice to see you again, Sam." I forced a smile.

"You two Maria" Sam nodded.

What was Sam doing in my house, were the la push gang sudden;y stalking me? What did they freaking want? I tried not to narrow my eyes at him, my mum would strangle me. She would start a lecture right there nagging 'Maria why would you do that?' or 'I thought I raised you better than that!' So all I did was smile pleasantly at him.

"Sam here was just inviting us too a La Push Camp Fire get together as a welcoming!" She beamed.

"Isn't he four years to late?" I asked harshly.

"Maria don't be rude" Mum

"Oh, sorry." I grumbled.

"We wait until we know you'll be staying in the community." Sam said smoothly. I didn't buy it, I knew this had to be connected with Embry's creepy stance that day at his house. Maybe that was a invitation or a sign that I belonged to the freaking colt they were in. I wanted to scowl right then, but I just kept my fake smile radiating.

"Well I best to be off, but I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Rosa" Sam said, getting up.

"Yes we will certainly be there, it was nice meeting you!" Mum said, smiling widely

"I'll show myself out" Sam nodded to me and before my mother could object he was out of the room.

"Isn't that nice Maria" Mum mused.

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"Maria don't be rude!"

"Mum, come on! A welcoming after 4 years of living here" I argued/

"It's the thought that counts" She murmured.

"Do I have to go?" I whined.

"Maria Myra Ramirez, you will be going not going would be rude" Mum scolded.

"What is it with everyone saying my full name today." I mumbled to myself.

"So how was your day?" Mum asked quietly.

"I have homework." I grumbled, grabbing my bag walking up to my room. There was no way I was going to go to a stupid campfire with those stupid creeps. But I knew that I would get seriously in trouble if I ditched the whole 'welcoming.' I opened up my mathematics textbook trying to force thoughts of Embry and that whole gang out of my head.

Authors Note

So what do you think, do tell!


	4. A Party Equals A Bonfire and Tall Dudes

Authors Note

So I would love so more reviews please, they really inspire me lol anyway just don't be afraid to drop me a line you know I love hearing you guys thoughts. What else is new anything else to say, nope not really.

Happy reading

There's Nothing Funny About Imprinting

Chapter Five

A Party Equals Bonfire and Tall Guys

"What's up with you" Luca asked, helping himself by taking a seat on the edge of my bed. He was going over History notes and eating all my refrigerators contents. I don't even know why he comes over here, our house is like a shoebox compared to his Mansion

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Are you still pissed about that whole bonfire thing tonight" Luca questioned.

"No" I sighed.

"Yes, you are, I don't even see why, I mean Embry will be there and you can spend the whole night flirting"

"That would be wonderful, If I _liked _Embry"

"Still doing that whole denial thing?" He teased

"Still doing that whole fat thing." I mocked.

"I am not fat!" Luca squealed, lifting his shirt up to show me his 6 pack, I rolled my eyes not a common reaction for Luca when he lifts up his shirt

"Right, your just big boned." I rolled my eyes.

"I need to find new friends" Luca huffed.

"Yes. You are the one who needs new friends." I said sarcastically.

"Please we all know I'm slumming it" Luca rolled his eyes, and returned to revising his notes. I don't even justicfir that with a response.

Luca and I end up studying in silence after that every now and then he would look up from his notes and glare at me and then mumble something under his breath how charming,

"I'm home, honey" My mum called from downstairs. breaking the silence

"Kay" I called back.

"Do you want anything to eat" Mum asked.

"No, but I'm sure Luca does" I grinned to myself.

"Are you calling me fat again" He objected.

"No big boned."

"Your a bitch you know that" Luca glared.

"I love you too."

"Not that this wasn't fun or anything but my Dad getting back this afternoon from some business trip and Emilio is flying in to see him as well, I think it's meant to be some big family affair" Luca said, announcing that he has to go.

"Have fun with that."

"Yeah should be great Lorenz, is coming with me to pick up Emilio" Luca frowned.

"I like Lorenz his cute" I said.

"You can have him"

"No I'm good."

"Are you sure cause I'm happy to stop being the middle child at any time."

"I don't doubt that"

"Stop by after that Bonfire, and give me all the juicy details" Luca reminded.

"There will be no juicy details but I might to complain" I reassured.

"Oh come Maria admit it, you love Embry" He teased, in a gushy voice.

"Aren't you meant to be leaving."

"Aren't you meant to be kissing Embry?" He challenged.

"Leave" I commanded. Luca laughed, waving to me farewell, and exited my room. Before I knew it, I could hear him sucking up to my mom, she's babbling about china patterns or something. I turned on my radio hoping music would tune them out. I mean really I swear she wants us to get married just so she can claim Luca has her son.

"Bye" Luca said after asking if my mother had lost weight. What an idiot. I turned back to my homework, in disgust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maria are you ready?" Mum asked me at the doorway.

"Yes" I sighed, looking down on my outfit. It took me awhile to figure out what I should wear to a bonfire. After many attempts, I just ended up with Jeans, a white singlet top, and a jumper. I mean what do you wear to a bonfire you would think Sam would have told you I mean how were any of us meant to know. That's just plain rude

I wandered down the stairs with my mom to discover my dad in the bottom of the staircase, his apparel was casual and suprisingly, so was my mother's. I expected her to wear high heels and a dress because she's been fawning over this event all day. Seriously it's insane

"Good your ready! Lets get going shall we." Mum said, clapping her hands. I don't bother to respond and my Dad placed his arm around me, kissing my forehead.

"So how was your day, Princess?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Okay, yours"

"Pretty Good." He smiled brightly at me.

"That's good" I reply

Dad has always been the calm one in the relationship, I guess they sort of balance each other out and thank god for that other wise I may go insane from Mum need to always be doing something

"Micheal, can you talk and drive!" Mum called from the passenger seat of my father's car with a irritated voice. "Are we running late?" Dad asked, frowning.

"No but we could be!" She hissed.

"Always in a rush isn't she." Dad murmured to himself. I bite my lip so I could stop myself from grinning at the comment. Dads slipped into the car, and drove to the beach. The ride was filled with Mum talking the whole time about, how nice it was to be invited. I felt sick from all the how wonderful are they talk.

By the time, we pull up to the lot I already feel like taunting my parents in a whiny voice asking 'Can we go home!?' The beach was flooded with the La push 'Elite,' the bonfire was already lit, and I immediately felt awkward. I did not fit in here that much was clear half of them properly didn't even know who I was.

"Don't frown." Mum scolded. Dad wraps his arm around mum and whispers something to her. She blushes in response. Gross. I mean really Mum and Dad your not teenagers.

"Rosa, Micheal, Maria!" A Woman greeted. I looked up to discover Emily, she smiled at me brightly and I politely smile back. I've always liked Emily she's always seemed so well meaning it's a shame she's with Sam.

"Hello Emily" Mum gushed back. My dad wandered off, now talking to one of the elders: Billy Black. He laughed at something Billy says, oh how wonderful. Dad has entered the dark side. I managed not to cringe in my mother's side while she discusses recipes with Emily.

I looked around, surveying the vast beach. Everything is scattered around, disorganized which is a pet peeve of mine. I frowned, turning my gaze to, unfortunately, the la push 'gang.'

"Embry, Me, and Quil verses You, Paul, and Sam" Jake challenges Jared.

"Are you sure you won't get hurt, pup?" Jared grinned.

"Bring it bitch!" Embry smirked. The game begins, and I automatically recognize the formation as football. The boys play, I compare the ones who has the best tactics was, I hated to admit, was Embry. I recall remembering him as being some big football star before he joined the colt, then he dropped it. Watching him play was really a shame, It was like he was in his element. I rolled my eyes of how dumb it was for him to stop playing, he could get a scholarship with that sort of talent. That's why I hate the La Push gang there just so stupid.

"Maria." I turned back to Emily, once my name entered the converstation. "I hear you have quite a brain." Emily smiled.

"She really does, always been the best in class ever since elementary school. Which is a good thing too, you should see her play sports" Mum said laughing at the end in my expense. Emily joins and I use all my energy to not glare at my mother. But she is right, I had no eye hand coordination.

They return to their reipe conversation and I glance around again. Everyone around was in deep conversation, I turn my gaze again toward the boys playing football. Embry has the ball and I tell Jared was going in for a tackle. Embry is easily getting around him and it's obvious he'll get passed. He almost manages to get around him, when his stance looks over my way.  At first, I'm sure he was looking at someone behind me because I was clearly not doing anything to break his concentration. I peer around to my surroundings and I discover that I am standing by myself. I look back to Embry and he is now smiling at me, looking proud. Before I can find an reasonable reason for the random, cocky smile, Jared tackles him to the ground.  I looked away, rushing over to my mothers side. Acting like I never was paying attention to the scene around me, and that I didn't even notice his goofy smile. I need to leave. Now.

"Mum, would it be okay if I left early? Luca is expecting me." I asked, interupting Mum's and Emily's conversation.

"Maria, you shouldn't promise to be two different places at the same time" Mum sighed.

I new she would let me go though, anything to keep her Luca happy I mean I swear she likes him more then me sometimes. Ok that's not really true but let me tell you pretty darn close.

"Sorry, I forgot until now and I don't want to be a bad friend."

"Well I suppose you can go but don't let this happen again" Mum said, letting me off easily.

"Thanks for having me Emily." I said with a convincing, sweet smile. I began to walk down the beach towards the parking lot, Luca was very far. His family had a mansion by the beach, just a good 5 minute walk away.

"Where are you going?" A voice I easily recognize now that was Embry, Called after me. I turned around, confused as he runs toward me leaving his friends mid- game.

"Somewhere." I said vaguely.

"You don't like bonfires?" Embry asked.

"Yes I do."

"But your not having a good time" Embry stated.

"I'm having a nice time." I lied. I mean I couldn't be rude Mum would kill me.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I have a previous arranged engagement to attend" I said in a rather formal tone, hoping it would bore him enough so he could run back to his little colt.

"Party?" He asked. Do I look like the party type

"No."

"Oh" Embry said nervously.

"Well I better get going."

"Yeah, um, bye." Embry mumbled and I managed to escape.

"And then he asks me like 20 questions before I leave." I yelled as I stomped in and out of Luca's doorway.

"Are you looking for Luca?" Emilio asked, his head popping from Luca's room. Emilio use to be always around when I was younger so at least he was sort of use to be me. It could have been worse it could have been well I don't know Emilio Girlfriend that would be awkward

"Sorry I was just caught up in the moment." I mumbled. Emilio laughed, joining me in the doorway.

"Don't worry I heard it all." Luca said.

"So who's Embry" Emilio asked.

"No one." I mumbled.

"Some guy that's like in love with her and she's completely lusting after." Luca said with a straight face.

"Ignore him then." Emilio advised.

"….Who she's in love with" Luca added. I kicked his shin.

"Hey that hurt!" He rubbed his shin.

"Really I'm surprised it got past all the fat to hit the bone."

"And you call me a jerk" Luca grunted.

"I miss high school" Emilio laughed.

"There is nothing to miss" I informed him

"Yeah Embry wasn't in your year" Luca jokes

"That's it from now on I am avoiding Embry forever" I declare

"Good luck with that" Luca mumbled

But I ignored him I mean how hard can it be, It's only been in the last couple of days I've seen him a lot.

Authors Note

So leave your thoughts and suggestions

Sorry for the long wait life got in the way

Nothing else to say besides please review and give me your thoughts I love to hear them I really do they make my day and sorry for the slow update all I can say is School Sucks.


	5. Avoiding Tall Guys, It Sounds Simple

There's Nothing Funny About Imprinting

Chapter Five

Avoiding Tall Guys It Sounds Simple Doesn't It

So I had easy, completely logical plan lined up for the rest of my high school life, which was, to avoid Embry Call at all costs. I's not like I ever have spent any time with him in the first place. He properly just had some weird week or something, we've all had those.

He moved on and so have I, for a second he was either interested or stalking me or trying to talk to me or befriend me , oh I don't know and now everything will go back too how it's meant to be, right? Everything will become simple again right because I can not handle complicated unless it's a math problem.

No, that's a lie. The truth is I do not_ have time_ for complicated, this is senior year and a very important year and Embry Call will not in anyway get in the way or harm my way into a College. Not that there any chance of that because I will barely ever see him again.

He is out of my life away with the old in with the new, everything is back to how it should be and as far as I am concerned last week with Embry Call never happened. No it happened it just doesn't matter, yes that's better.

"What are you thinking" Luca asked as he chewed his pink bubble-gum obnoxiously. I shot him a deathly glare, people who chewed like that was a major pet peeve of mine. I mean it's so completely gross and not needed

"I was thinking that you are disgusting" I informed.

"How charming of you" Luca responded not even looking slightly offended by my comment. I don't know why I bother talking to him, why couldn't I be normal and have a girl as a best friend? She would probably understand me better then this idiot. And listen to me more and be there for me and well just be all around better.

I was about to reply to his sarcastic statement, the bell rang and I picked up my books. Today I was going to go to my guidance counsellor. When she ran into me the other day, she asked me to stop by today which was very weird for me. I mean it's just I don't needed any Guidance at all, she should be calling someone from the La Push gang then me.

My whole life is completely figured out I don't need any help the La Push gang on the other hand does need it and why don't they get asked for a meeting, oh I know why cause there like Royalty Around here.

"Have fun getting in trouble" Luca said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I am not getting in trouble."

"Sure your not." He sang.

"Your such a jerk, you know that right?"

"Where not Five Luca lets be more mature" I tell him taking the high road

"Ok, is I think you will be in a spot of bother soon better" Luca says trying to look innocent

I don't bother to respond to that instead i walk off, towards the office, of course it's like on the other side of school which is just so annoying why does this always happen to me.

All of a sudden I bumped into someone, I muttered an apology and didn't bother to discover who it was. As I began to walk away, the person grabbed my arm and I grunt quietly and turn toward the person.

I bump into, Anna she's this girl in our year who's average you know nice enough, smart enough, pretty enough, mean enough average. I don't really have a problem with her, I mean I just think she's unoriginal always spending her whole life trying to blend in. Trying to act how she thinks people want her to act. Anna grabs my arm to stop me from walking past her which is just rude. Hasn't her mother ever taught her that doing that is not socially acceptable it's rude and invades peoples personal space. I turn towards Anna she smiles slightly at me.

"Hey" Anna said with an angelic smile.

"Um...hey, Amy" I said with the same cheery tone she had, successfully hiding the fact I was really annoyed she rudely grabbed my arm. For some reason, there was always something about Amy that bothered me. Oh ok that's not true I know why I hate her.

t was Sandy Michael's Birthday we were partnered in French so I was invited I think mainly cause I got her an A and the fact I was friends with everyone that was attending. That's not really the point though see we were playing Truth or Dare which is pretty boring game after he how far have you gone, questions.

Anyway it was Anna's turned to be asked truth or dare by Angela

"So out of all the guys in the school who would you go out with" Angela asked putting on an over the top voice to make it seem really thrilling, I waited for the common answer of Nathan a couple of girls had been crushing on the blonde Surfy,

I new Anna liked to fit in so it was sort of obvious what her answer would be.

"That's easy Embry Call" Anna said as if this was obvious

The La Push gang was lusted over everyone thought they were hot but most people new not to bother with crushes if they wanted you they would make it known as simple as that. And if they didn't well there was no point in wanting something that would never come.

"He is hot" Everyone chorused in agreement

"Yeah, of course but dating someone like Embry gives you social status as well I mean suddenly you have joined the cool club I'm just saying going out with Embry would have it's perps besides his body" Anna said smiling slightly

A couple of girls agreed but ever since then I sort of got the feeling to her it was all about who you were with not who you are . Which is just so annoying, and superficial of her.

"I was just wondering something..." Amy started. I nodded, waiting for her to keep going. "Are you and Embry Call like a...thing?" Amy asked in a serious tone.

"What? No!" I yelped. "Why would you even think that"

"I noticed him looking at you the other day and I thought maybe..." Amy trailed off .

"No, he was probably looking at someone else, there is nothing going on between me and him" I assured. Amy's face relaxed and she smiled at me.

"Oh well cool, cause I'm going to ask him out today" Amy said confidently.

"Good for you" I said I mean what else is there to say when all I wanted to do was get away from her

"Yeah I mean why not, he's single and I'm single, it's worth a try, right?" Amy said, her face showed off that she was really desperate for Embry to say yes. Ew.

"Guess so, well I have to get going but um, good luck."

"oh thanks" Anna said, waving me bye. .

By the time I got to the office I was pissed I mean I was angry and I don't even know why it just bugged me, that she was going to ask Embry out. Which was stupid since he meant nothing to me. Why did I ever care, god what is wrong with me even when I am avoiding him his far to close.

Stupid Embry.

I finally get to the office, and my breathing rate almost cut off when I see Embry talking to Miss Larson, my guidance Counsellor. Was Miss Larson setting me up with Embry? Were teacher even allowed to do that? I shook my head, erasing all thought about the possibility of me and embry having a meeting together. Their appointment was probably running late, and I just so happened to be the next student she met up with.

"Maria." Miss Larson noticed me peeking through the doorway, and opened the door with a bright smile.

"Hi." I said, smiling back slightly. "I'm sorry for interrupting...I didn't realise someone else was in here."

"Yes, Embry" Miss Larson said. I shifted awkwardly in the doorway. I looked at Embry, who was giving me the same intense, amazed look like the time in Sam's house. Miss Larson on the other hand did not seem to care at all about my presence she was acted like it was totally expected, what does she think where having a joint session or something.

"How have you been Maria?" Miss Larson asked smiling at me

"Fine" I said. "Do you want me to come back when your done?" Miss Larson looks confused for a second, until realisation dawned on her face.

"Oh no! This meeting is about you and Mr. Call in fact." She explained. I gawked at her for a second, why in the world would me, and Embry need to talk in a counsellors office? Was this lady after my full proof plan of avoiding this boy? I mean why must the universe be out to get me if I didn't know any better I'd say it wants us together

"Why" I blurted out, ruining my need to stay calm about this. what is wrong with me, this is why I hate him I mean for this exact reason cause he always confuses me well two can play at that game, Wait what am I saying I don't want to play any games. I just want to be in control of things why does he make me lose control so easy. I stare at him for a second his starring again and he smiles at me. I just stare back tying to figure him out

"Maria why don't you take a seat?" Miss Larson said, waving to an open seat next to Embry. Oh Boy. Miss Larson noticed my tensed up state, and tried to calm me down. "You have nothing to worry about Maria. Just relax." Miss Larson said waving off my worry. I took the seat next to Embry and was extra careful not to stare at him.

"I called you up here because I, I honestly think you'd be the perfect Match for Embry" My jaw dropped at Miss Larson's confession. Was this lady Serious, she was setting me up with a student? "For tutoring" She finished. I let out a loud sigh, relieved that she didn't mean as a couple. But there was no way in the world I was tutoring Embry Call.

"I'm sorry but I can't...I have so much school work" I lied. I'm a fast worker, I always had extra time on my hands.

"I wouldn't want to interfere with your school work, so if you say you can't then I won't force you, but I want you to keep in my mind that tutoring looks great on college applications" Miss Larson said. Dang, she got me.

"I guess I can fit him in" I sighed, for the sake of my college career.

"Good, well, I'll give you both the rest of the period off to work out schedules on when you can help Embry out" Miss Larson said, luring us out of the classroom.

"Yeah thanks." I mumbled.

I look around at my surroundings where outside of school under this huge tree thing because well I asked where he wanted to talk and Embry said here so here I am standing under a tree a freaking tree in the school yard oh the fun.

"So when are you free" I asked him formally this was going to be strictly business

when we got to the tree. Embry was smiling happily at me like he just won the lottery, well at least he was an eager student

"Anytime" He said lazily as he sat down to me in an awfully close distance.

"Well I have a free period tomorrow at fifth hour, would that be ok?" I asked.

"Sure" He said.

"Don't you have class?"

"Yeah, but I can skip" He shrugged.

"You shouldn't skip" I advised, Embry smiled at me.

"Suppose old habits die hard but..." He started.

"How about after school, I'm not going to be a reason for you to skip" I snapped.

"Cool."

"Where do you want to meet" I asked.

"I don't really care" He yawned.

"Embry just pick a place" I snapped.

"You can come to my place I guess" He says with a shrug

"Sounds good, see that wasn't hard" I cheered sarcastically.

"Yeah well that wasn't pleasing you" Embry stated. "Meet me outside school, I'll give you a lift"

I stare at him what does he mean by that who says stuff like that I mean really who, oh I know Embry

"Oh and, I like that your hard to please." Embry winked and walked away. Stupid Embry Call.

Lunch finally I mean about time I placed my Tray down at my usual table with Luca sitting next to me, talking to Anna. She smiled at him for a second, before turning to look at someone else, I followed her eyes to see what she's looking at and of course it's Embry Call I don't know why I am surprised. I mean she did admit to going to ask him out earlier today.

Embry was walking with Jake and Quil and he was laughing at something Quil said, he was making his way over to the 'colt' table which was filled with Paul, Samantha, Seth Collin, Brady, Max, Leah, and Davie.

Jared and Kim used to sit there as well, but they both dropped out due to there child. Well at least he got a job to support them I guess I mean that's something, and he built a house too. It was beautiful and I was very impressed even though he knocked up poor Kim in the first place.

"Embry" Amy called loudly, I mean the whole cafeteria hears. Embry jerked his head around in surprise, he smiled brightly when his eyes landed on me and then looked worried when he found an eagerly waving Amy. They look nice together i guess

"Yeah?" He said.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you" She asked shyly. I looked around our table to see there was only me, Luca, Amy, and some Katie who she's like best friends with or something. I knew what Amy was going to do, she was going to ask him out in front of everyone. Bold move, I guess.

Embry didn't really answer, instead he walked toward her with Jake and Quil trailing behind him. The two of them shooting each other amused looks.

"Take a seat guys" She gushed as soon as they were close enough. They all do of course but they sit on the opposite side of the table at least. Luca looked very interested and amused, probably hoping some drama or gossip sparks.

Luca winked at me and nodded toward Embry, I kicked him under the table and he flinched. I smiled sweetly at him.

"So, what's up?" Embry asked, clearing his throat

"Oh well I just thought you guys could sit here for a change we never see each other and we're friends so" Amy explained. Embry looked worried by the statement for a second, but smiled at her. I look at the both of them well I guess they'd be sweet together. Though why she wants to hang out with someone that will never do a thing with his life is beyond me.

"Yeah guess we could sit here" Embry said.

"Yes, I want to see how it ends" Quil said brightly and smiled evilly at Embry, who glared at him before returning to his stance at me

"So Embry do you work out?" Amy cooed. Embry looked at me and then at Amy,and then back again as if not sure what to do, and then he stares at him I mean really what is it with him and looking at me.

"Embry it's a question answering is a normal response quit looking so worried" I deadpanned. Jake and Quil start laughing at him and Embry turned to Amy to give his answer.

"Not really, I run everyday though." He said.

"Oh, cool, what's your best time?" She quizzed. I sighed in annoyance, did I really have to stay and listen to Embry 101? I had things to do. I mean good for them if they want to start there relationship but I have better things to do then to watch them.

"I'll see you guys around I have some stuff to do." I said, getting up. Embry looked up, startled

"Your leaving?" He said, sounding alarmed.

"Well yeah..." I said. Amy turned to me with an annoyed look on her face."

"Oh, well I guess I'll meet you at the car after school?" Embry said, perked up.

"Yes you will" I assured. It didn't take long to get the Library and start working again.

"So after school." Luca said, sitting across from me making me jump in shock.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"What are you doing with Embry after school?"

"I'm tutoring him." I informed.

"in what sex?" Luca teased.

"Luca, no!"

"I like it Kinky" He grinned.

"Luca, shut up!" I grunted.

"Your so boring sometimes." He yawned.

"Do I look like I care?" I looked him in the eye.

"No you look like an angry tight ass bitch, so exactly like you"

"Thanks Luca leave"

"Hey you don't own the Library"

"Luca"

"What"

"I have work that I have to finish if I'm going to help Embry out so..."

"oh so it's for Embry"

"Well no" I objected.

"Say no more, anything for you too" Luca said with a wink "Just call me and give me the details babe" Luca called from the doorway and I heard everyone shushing him. I don't know why he was so interested, it was just tutoring, what could happen?

Authors Note

So there you go feel free to leave any questions or suggestions and review please I appreciate them. They keep me writing sorry for the slow update my Beta has been on holidays, I have been sick, and had that stupid case of writers block but here we are so where all good now.


	6. Huge Guy's Don't Trust Them

Authors Note

Hey it's been a while but between Christmas, and family coming down my life has been hectic I'm sure you all know how it is, never the less hear is the latest chapter don't be afraid to leave ideas suggestions anything like that.

Chapter Six

Part One

Huge Guys Don't Trust Them

I'm _waiting_ for Embry Call. Yes, that's right I am waiting outside school for Embry Call. It's strictly business, but still the fact alone is pretty remarkable. Now lets talk more about the fact he was late, almost everyone had left, including Luca, who kept mimicking hearts with his hands and then laughing.

Finally, he left saying something a long the lines of. "I can't stay here much longer it's bad for my reputation" Before I could remind him he doesn't really have a reputation, he took off leaving me hear alone. Well, except for Jordan, who was shooting hoops before he would head home.

He turned to look at me, and I could tell by the look of his face he was figuring out why I was still here. "Do, you need a lift?" He called from the other side of the parking lot, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm waiting for someone" I smiled. "But, thanks"

"Are you sure they are coming?" Jordan asked.

"No, not really but I'll wait a little longer."

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Positive." I assured.

"I feel kind of bad leaving you by yourself..."

"Don't, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, I could wait or something I don't really have anywhere to be." He offered.

"Just because I have to be late home today doesn't mean you have too."

"You know my number, don't you?"

"Um, no." I said. Jordan sighed in annoyance and then starts looking through his bag. He grabs a pen and a piece of paper and writes something down on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Giving myself some piece of mind" Jordan said smiling, he handed me the piece of paper

"What is it?" I ask not bothering to look at the piece of paper.

"My number. Call me if whoever your waiting for doesn't show up, okay?"

"Thanks Jordan" I smiled once again.

"Anytime." Jordan said, getting into his car and drove off. I waved at him, as he passed by. I was surprised at how nice Jordan is, I never really heard bad things about him but never really good things either.

Just that he's really good at sports and he had this bad break up with a girl in a year below us. It ended up being some huge screaming match in the hallway. Talk about drama, I don't know how people get too the point where they have no shame about screaming at they're boyfriend in public.

I looked at the parking lot again, Embry's car isn't gone so he hasn't left. What in the world is he doing? Doesn't he know how rude is too be late when you plan to meet someone I mean it's just common courtesy.

This was stupid, I was not going to wait around for some guy to come especially Embry Call. I have not become that girl, I stared at the number Jordan gave me. It felt stupid too call him when he only just left besides my house wasn't that far away. I grabbed my bag and swung it around my shoulder, and begun to walk home.

Home finally. I haven't walked home in forever since Luca always drove me, something I don't appreciate enough. "Mum?" I called, Praying she had made something for me too eat cause let me tell you I was hungry. Oh great, no reply, isn't it always that way. I walked into the kitchen and dropped my bag. I looked around until I spotted a note neatly taped on the fridge in her hand writing.

_Hey Sweetheart,_

_Going shopping with the girls and then meeting your father for dinner. We won't be home till later. Call me if you need me to be home for anything, this was last minute_

_Your father can be so romantic! Don't know when I will be home , I'll call you at 7 to make sure your okay._

_Love you and be safe,_

_Mum_

This wasn't abnormal. My parents still did this, every now and then they got all romantic and my mother thrived on it. I would get one of these notes at least once a month, and then the next day mum would ask me if I felt abandoned which I never did. I liked the house to myself it was peaceful it was nice it was mine. I stared at the 20 dollars on the counter clearly left for dinner and stared at my watch, 5:30 PM. Had I really waited that long for Embry?

I thought about calling Luca, but the idea of him going on and on about Embry standing me up and wondering why. Probably at some point suggesting something stupid like he was too nervous to be around me. Didn't sound fun at all.

There's nothing wrong with an early dinner, so I picked up the phone and called the local Thai food restaurant in forks that delivered. After I ordered, I put on some music by Carrie Underwood.

I have this thing for country music, I'm not exactly sure but there's just something about her voice that I like and the lyrics are pretty decent too. What can I say, I'm a Carrie fan. I turned the volume louder and grabbed one of my favorite books. I began to read, I'm not stupid I know this is kind of boring. But, I like listening to music and reading, it was my chill out session. The only thing that would make it better is chocolate. But the thought of getting up seemed really tiring, at this point.

Half an hour later, someone was knocking on the door. Probably, the lovely Pizza guy who would have my pizza, perfect. I got up as quickly as possible, I hate making people wait and grabbed the money from the counter before opening the door.

I took a step back when I saw dripping wet Quil Ateara. It rained?

"What are you doing here?" I asked taking another step back, thinking about closing the door in his face. There was no answer of course is there ever an answer when you really need on apparently not because all Quil did was stare at me.

"Looking for you." Quil stated.

"Why?" Before Quil could answer I noticed the Delivery boy behind him. I almost smiled when I saw that it was Jordan.

"Maria, small world" Jordan grinned. Quil turned around to see Jordan. Quil frowned at him, giving him a pointed look.

"So was he the one you were waiting for?" Jordan asked, nodding his head toward Quil.

"No." I sighed.

"Okay, then did that person..." He began/

"No, he didn't" I answered.

"You should have called, I told you I would pick you up." He frowned.

"Na, I was fine the walk did me good." I smirked.

"Next time then. So here's your food and that'll be 15 bucks." He said. I handed the money over to him and he handed me the change, winking at me. I blushed. Quil stood next to me in a protective stance and death stared Jordan.

"I'll see you around." Jordan smiled and wandered off. As soon as he was gone, Quil glared at me.

"How do you know him?" Quil questioned.

"I just do, now what do you want Quil?" I snapped.

"I came here to find you"

"Why" I asked. Why is it that random things are coming towards me now? A week ago everything was so much simpler, and now Jordan and I were talking. Quil was showing up at my doorstep. It was all Embry Calls fault. This was my senior year! How could he not realize I don't have time for all of his stupid games?

"Embry was worried" Quil explained.

"_Worried?_" I repeated. _Worried_, really? I mean _come on_, lets be serious. He stood me up left me waiting alone and now he was _worried_?

"Yeah, Jake and I were, um, trying to help him look for you." He continued.

"Well you found me, Quil. Report that I'm fine and leave."

"Your not going to make this easy are you?" Quil sighed.

"There's nothing to make easy Quil, why is everyone acting like Embry and I should, I don't know, be friends or something?"

"It's not everyone it's the whole universe." Quil added.

"What are you talking about Quil your not making sense." I asked, a little freaked out.

"I'll see you later Maria." Quil said and ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mum and Dad didn't get home until midnight. I heard them come in, giggling and laughing. I groaned, rolling over trying to get some rest which was impossible since Quil had completely freaked me out. Lying in bed at 3 in the morning trying to get to sleep was just plain annoying.

I think I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard something. I jumped , even thought it was probably my dad getting a cup of water. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the sound, I was being paranoid and then I heard a thump like something had just hit the floor "Fuck" A husky voice cussed.

"Who's there?" I shrieked, completely freaked out.

"I woke you up, damn" The deep, husky voice cussed again.

"Embry?" I asked, pulling the sheets closer and closer to me as if they were going to protect me from him.

"Sorry, Maria I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat, reaching for the light switch on the lamp by my bed.

There he was standing there in front of me in worn jeans and a black shirt, that was all wrinkled. "I'm sorry, I just, well, Edward did it with Bella so I thought it might work with you." He sighed.

"Who's Edward and Bella?" I hissed as I clung to my sheets for my dear life.

"I really suck at this don't I." Embry groaned. He sounded like he was depressed, "I just thought, of, damn it, I don't know. I just I wanted to amaze you, but now that I think about it. this is just creepy"

"Yeah it is" I said quietly. I know I must sound insane right now, but I felt kind of sorry for him. Even if he was acting like a complete and utter freak. "Embry why would you want to amaze me" I asked.

Embry shook his head as if his trying to clear it, "It doesn't matter"

"Well I think I deserve an answer since your in my room." I said, clearly annoyed.

"I gotta go I'll see you around." Embry said. He then gracefully climbed out of my window. What just happened? Why in the hell did Embry just climb through my window? And why am I not furious with him? Stupid boys, I hate them.

Authors Note

So there you go I know poor Embry he really does try


	7. The Plan Is To Yell At My Stalker,

**Authors Note **

**Here is the next chapter enjoy and sorry for the long wait please leave ideas and suggestions **

**BIBle CHick**

**There's Nothing About Imprinting **

**Chapter 7 **

When you see someone sneak into your room in the middle of the night. The only logocial thing to do is forget it ever happened or press charges. And I just don't have the time to press charges.

Can you imagine all the trouble going down to the police startion getting them to believe me and all the following.

At least that is the reason that I'm telling myself, why I am not down there right now, I'm not an idiot I know that something is up with myself, there's something about Embry Call that is stopping me from pressing charges I just can't figure out what.

It's properly nothing, I'm just being a nice person giving the guy a second chance. Embry Call better not come up to me today I am honestly considering a restraining order, not to mention the fact I couldn't get back to sleep last night and ended up watcing reruns of Gilmore Girls. which just makes me look like i haven't had sleep in months cause I stayed up so late watching Rory and Jess fight there love for one and another.

Don't you hate it when people want accept the fact there in love and refuse to see the obvious there so tradgically annoying.

It's completely and utterly irrating to have my whole life messed up with because Embry Call is bored or something stupid or whatever goes through guys minds, more like Embry's mind to make him do this.

I mean right now I am tired and irratable more then usual because I stayed up last night, because Embry woke me up and to make it worst, Luca thinks what happened is romantic god help us all.

"So he just climbed in your window" Luca squeals

"Yes" I grumble

"And then you made passionet love" Luca says and then raises his eyebrows

"No, then it was akward and he climbed out again"

"Are you sure your not dreaming" Luca says

"Yes it happened"

"Well then your honestly completely insane a guy that likes you climbs into your window in the middle of the night and you don't do a thing"

"I didn't call the police he should consider himself lucky" I mumble

"God, your boring" Luca say as we pull up at school.

I scan the school incase I have to avoid Embry. I spot Jordan who waves at me casually and then as I keep on looking, I realise Embry nor none of his stupid gang have bothered to turn up, typical just typical.

I mean it's one thing to climb into someones room in the middle of the night and all, but disappearing the next day just seems rude some how.

I look around to double check he isn't here and sure enough he isn't what a complete and utter jerk, climb into my window and then just disappear and without the decency too at least come to school the next day and be awkward around me, so I least know he is a tad normal.

Embry Call is messing with my head and you know what I'm giving him a piece of my mind I've had enough of just tolerating him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could seriously not concerate all day each class was getting more and more on my nerves because I just couldn't think straight. I was replaying anything Embry Call had ever said to me in my mind and it was driving me insane.

I mean what gave him the right to enter my mind all the time his my stalker already I don't need him in my head too.

At least the days over and I can track the asswhole down, well that's my plan anyway I'm not normally this angry, but his messing with my life which means messing with grades and this is my senior year.

Lucas, has to stay late today he joined Drama club because Andrew, Pale is in Drama Club.

Lucas favourite crush but Andrew is as straight as line, and I doubt he'll have much luck with that, still at least it's an outlet for him to show off his dramatics and maybe get them all out so I won't have to deal with them all the time.

Because it's tiring sometimes listening to him always being Dramatic. I do sort of feel sorry for Andrew though, his completely oblivious to Lucas flirting with him. It's properly better that way, though Lucas just thinks his playing hard to get.

I got permission to borrow Lucas car he said he'd get a lift home with someone, the agreement is I have to pick him up tomorrow morning, oh and bring coffee and praise how awesome he is.

Sometimes his such an idiot, still driving his car is so relaxing espically when I can play my kind of music, for a change instead of his mine is much better if you ask me. Country music is playing and I tap a long to the beat.

I really should get my own car, but I'm saving for college so it's not really an option, not so much for the school, I hope to get a partical scholarship, and my parents can afford to pay the rest, I just want money so I'll have enough to live by I don't want to get there and already be worried about money.

I know where Embry Call will be his not much of mystery at Sam's house simple enough and even if it is filled with huge guys so what he deserves to be told off.

I just can't let him get away with what he is doing any longer he has to stop messing with my mind.

I pull the car up and march out of it trying to make sure I look as in control as possible, I knock on the door and wait, it doesn't take long of course until the door opens and there stands Quil.

"Hello Quil" I say trying not to be cold too him I mean I'm not going to be a bitch to everyone just cause I need to yell at Embry Call.

Quil looks over at me in surprise like I am not mean to be here, out of place in someway he looks me up and down, trying to figure me out.

"Hey Maria" He finally says trying to sound like his casual

"Do you know where Embry is" I ask

I mean I have no time for small talk if I want to get home with plenty of time to study.

"Home I think"

"Where;s that"

"45 Brentwood Drive" Quil admits looking unsure of his answer

"Ok thanks" I say and then march back to the car leaving Quil puzzled I'm sure since last time i saw him I pretty much made it clear I didn't want to see Embry and now I'm looking for him.

It doesn't take me long to get too Brentwood drive, it's kind of near Lucas house really, well it's at the end of town where there are only a few cluster of houses left three or four before you hit more road and then Lucas house just outside La Push.

I stare at 45 Brentwood drive, it isn't how I pictured Embry house at all I mean I'm not even sure how I imaged it but not like this,

It's small but most houses are in this town, the house is pink a pale pink but still clearly pink, with daisy's outside the house and a matching pink fence that is a shade darker then the house, you would never guess that Embry Call lived here or a guy lived here at all.

I walk up to the house before I lose my nerve and open the gate and then march up too the stairs, I knock on the door and try and remind myself why Embry needs to be yelled at.

While I wait I look at the white front oor it has carved on it obviously professionally, _Love Is Worth Risking Everything For. _

I've never seen someone do anything like that on a door before espically a front door, it's kind of inspiring in that completely cheesy way it almost gives you hope, I shake my head that kind of love is not real and even if it is wouldn't happen to someone like me.

The door opens and I stare in surprise at a women in her mid 30s the first thing you notice about her, is her striking beauty and the second is the beautiful smile on her face, and I almost feel bad about wanting to yell at her son.

She's obviously Embry's Mum she looks like him, not as tall of course about average height I suppose, but she has his eyes and his smile for sure, she looks at me with a smile still firmly planted on her face.

"Hi, I'm Maria" I say nervously

I almost expect her to not know who I am or maybe just know me as the girl that her son is playing with games with or something. Maybe even somehow realise I am here to yell at her son and demand that I leave, but I didn't expect her to wrap her arms around me and hug me as hard as possible, she full on bear hugs me and after a moment of not knowing what to do I hug her back.

Finally she lets go of me and smiles widely at me

"It's so nice to finally meet you" She says and then lead me inside "So what brings you hear, Embry I suppose" She says and then begins to smile again "you know I had my worries if that boy would ever find someone, a girl of his own, he always seems so not interested and then one day he comes home and everything he just"

"Is that Quil " Embry calls and I can hear his foot steps, a second later he enteres the room and looks completely shocked when he seems and horrfied to see me,

"What are you doing here"

"Oh, I needed to tell you something" I muttered feeling awkward in front of his mum this was not how it was mean to go, I didn't plan on running into Embry's Mum.

"Right" Embry says shooting looks at his mother

"Oh, right I'll let you too talk, sorry you look so cute together" She says with a huge beam on her face.

"Mum" Embry says embarrssed

"Oh sorry" She says and then walks away not before winking at me

"Sorry about her she's really well she's mum" Embry says awkwardly

"She's really nice"

"Thanks"

"You look like her" I say

What is wrong with me aren't I meant to be yelling now

"That's what everyone says"

"Do you look like your dad as well"

"I don't, know, I've never met him"

"Sorry I"

"It's fine"

I should have remembered that I mean I heard it before I just wasn't sure if it was true, I thought it was just another rumour about the La Push boys sometimes I can be such a bitch. Who new he didn't even know his father, I just thought well it does sort of sound like gossip.

Why do I even care I mean I came here to yell at him, what is wrong with me.

"I was wondering if you needed any help today tutoring, since you weren't at school today you'll need to catch up"

"Oh yeah that'd be nice"

"Okay good lets go" I said

The next hour was spent by me going over things with him and wondering why I wasn't yelling at me him.

Logically it was because I agreed to tutor him and I wanted this on my appilcations, but that wasn't the reason I could properly tutor someone else, truthfully it was something else I just can't figure it out.

"So thanks for helping me" Embry says shoving his hands in his pockets

"It's fine good for my appilcatiosn you know"

"yeah right, where are you going to apply"

"Yale, Harvard and Brown Princeten"

"Wow those are big schools and there far away too" Embry says looking almost depressed

"I guess" I admit

"It is trust me"

"Well I better get going, see you later Embry"

"Are you leaving" Embry's Mum calls

"Yes" I say wondering how long she has been listening to our converstation for.

"Why don't you stay for dinner"

"No I better get home my parents and I"

"I insist you stay there's a phone over there tell them I'm keeping you hostage" She said laughing at her own joke

"Mum she doesn't have to stay"

"Embry this is the girl you talk about all the time even in your sleep I want to get to know her"

"Mum" Embry yelps

"What"

I stare confused at what his mothers saying, but never less I make my way over to the phone and call my parents knowing they'll say yes.

Authors Note

There you go, I know I know it's been ages and I'm sorry but between Christmas, and the hoildays I've been busy and I'm sorry, I have been busy writing my Wolfie story so check it out but I'm not abandoning this story and I promise to update again soon.

Thoughts please


	8. Dinner With A Huge Guy And His Mum

Authors Note

So, I am really trying to write more since I feel like I have been abandoning this story, and Out Of Control, lucky enough inspiration came easy to this chapter, so enjoy and thank you all for your reviews; they honestly motivate me.

Chapter 8

Dinner with a Huge Guy and His Mum

It took my mother barely one minute to agree to let me stay at someone's, who she hasn't met, house; so basically a stranger. As soon as I mentioned Embry Call's name she was all happy and what not.

Since he's in with Sam Uley and Emily, which when you think about is really shallow I mean what is next selling me to the mayor to be his lover cause he has nice social standing?

I'm being dramatic, damn Luca, but it still annoyed me when mum was so happy about staying for dinner.

She was basically dying for me to stay; I think she would have made me stay even if I was so sick I couldn't even stand up.

I hang up the phone as soon as I realized she could not care less, and forced a smile on my face. I mean Embry's mum is too nice to be a bitch too, a little full on, but really nice.

Embry's mum, is waiting for my answer, as she sits down at the table, both Embry and her are waiting for me to join them. In fact she's glaring at Embry, obviously telling him if he starts eating he dies.

I would laugh at the both of them. Embry's slightly pouting face, and his mother's hard glare, if I didn't hate Embry Call so much, I would have laughed.

If Luca new about this he'd die, and probably turn it into some kind of R rated idea in his head.

Sometimes he can be so sick, then again his favorite song is _Shake It_, and when you really listen to the lyrics, gross. I mean, one day I started listening to the words when we were in the car and I felt like I needed to take a shower afterwards. Luca thinks I'm a prude, but I'm honestly not, I mean I've never been kissed sure, but that has nothing to do with the fact that I don't feel the need to talk about sex all the time.

I can just picture Luca's face when I tell him tomorrow, on second thought maybe I won't.

I probably will its better then hearing about how Andrew Pale is in love with him but just doesn't know it, like I believe that. Sometimes Luca can be so deluded, he just isn't a fan of logic at all which will end him up in trouble.

"So, your parents agreed?" Embry's mum asks?

"Yes," I admit, though I half think about lying and bolting, but the food does smell good.

I stare at the pasta. Besides Embry's mum is fine, well to be honest I like her, but it feels sort of crazy since I completely hate her son. Who is such an idiot and stalks me.

How did she end up with a son like Embry?

"Oh good, well sit, sit," she says, gesturing to the empty chair, and I sit down as soon as I'm told too. I get the feeling as nice as she is you wouldn't want to disobey Embry's mum.

"This looks beautiful," I say, starring at the food.

Embry looks down at his food and I can tell he's just dying to start. He's starring at it longingly. "It'd be better if I could eat it," Embry mumbles.

Embry's mum turns and gives him a glare before turning back to me and beaming like I am amazing.

"You can start whenever you like," Embry's mum says, and for Embry's benefit I take a bite. Embry looks over at me, smiles, and then digs into his food.

"Ignore his eating habits," Embry's mum says, rolling his eyes.

I hear Embry grumble something, but it's hard to hear since he has food in his mouth, disgusting. He almost looks cute with a piece of sauce on his chin, which is strange to think of a huge guy like him as cute.

What am I thinking; there is nothing remotely cute about Embry, nothing remotely cute at all.

"So Miss Call, have you had a nice day," I say, trying to be as nice as humanly possible.

"Miss Call, please, call me Natasha. Nat if you like any thing, but Miss Call, that's my mothers name," she explains, "and I'll die the day I become my mother," she then adds.

"Oh right, Natasha, how was your day," I correct.

"Good, good work can be such a hassle."

"Where do you work?"

"Forks Hospital, I'm a nurse for the elderly, so I mostly go visit there houses and tend to them."

I could just picture her with old people; she seems like the kind of person that nothing of no one could ever faze her, like she's totally calm around people. She's the kind of person who easily connects with other people.

I know some people get freaked out by old people, I never had that problem, in fact I get a long with them better then other people. There not always thinking about stupid things people do my age, I'm an old soul I guess maybe that's it.

I just relate to people better who have more on there mind than which boy likes them and have they gained weight. People who appreciate the fact that I know a lot about History and I try hard in school.

"That sounds like a nice job," I comment.

"I like it, though Embry here has a thing about me working at Forks Hospital."

"I just think that you could find better work, that place isn't that nice, somewhere that appreciates you " Embry says looking annoyed.

"Yes well I'll start looking for a job that appreciates me when we don't have any bills to pay."

Embry sighs with annoyance at his mother, and she glares at him for a second, warning him not to start something I think, she quickly turns to me and changes the subject.

"So, Maria, I hear you're very smart."

I've been told I'm smart my whole entire life but hearing it as a statement is always awkward. I mean I am smart, I guess, and all but it feels odd. Sometimes that people think Smart Maria talk about high expectations, I like having expectations for myself not others for me.

"Not really," I say blushing.

I can't imagine Embry coming home and going on and on about how smart I am unless it's in a negative type of way you know, like she's such a teachers pet or something.

"Yes, you are. She's really smart, probably the smartest in our year," Embry corrects.

"You don't need to be modest dear, being smart is something to be proud of," Natasha tells me.

I don't say anything because I don't really know what to say to that.

"So do you know what you want to do after school?"

"No, but I'm thinking seriously about Law, or maybe being a Doctor, even Journalism, and then there's Business I don't honestly know, but I hope to get into an Ivy League school."

"Impressive, all Embry ever wants to do is hang out with his friends and dive off cliffs, when he was young I use to try and get him into art and reading, but he hates it all he's much of a sports guy, outdoorsy. He used to be amazing at football, but he quit the team which is such a shame because…"

"Mum," Embry says, clearly embarrassed.

"What? I'm proud of you, you'd think he'd be happy since I love him, take care of him, feed him, keep a roof over his head, but _no_ I'm always being so un-cool," Natasha says, rolling her eyes

"Do you get along with your parents?" she suddenly asks.

"Yes," I reply automatically, I mean I do I guess, as well as the next person, gets on with there parent's probably more so with my father, but again I'm fine with my mum, we don't have any huge screaming matches or anything.

"That's so lovely."

"Um thanks"

The sound of foot steps make us all look up, and there stands Jacob and Quil, they look at all of us with a huge smile on there faces then down at the food with a strong need almost.

"Boys," Natasha says, and jumps out of her sit to greet them, showering them with hugs and kisses. "Have you two been good, not giving Billy any trouble or your parents Quil?" she asks.

"Nope, we're angels," Jacob says.

"Good, now come eat boys there's plenty," she says.

It doesn't take long for two more members to join the table and start to dig in.

"You should become a cook," Quil says with food in his mouth.

"You're just buttering me up so I cook more."

"Not true Nat," Quil says with a laugh.

"So, you boys been well?"

"Great," Jacob informs. "We only came over here cause we heard Maria was here."

The whole table turns to look at me except for Embry, who looks like he wants to kill Jacob and Quil.

Why would they need to see me in the first place, we barely talk at all. I honestly don't understand, I should have just gone home this is all just too weird.

"Oh are you guy's friends also?" Natasha asks, obviously happy with the idea that I met Embry through Quil or Jacob.

"Not really, but like you we like to know the main girl in Embry's life," Jacob says, smirking.

What does he mean main girl? I barely know him, I mean he's just messing with me I guess that makes me his main girl.

Embry glares at Jacob and then I see Jacob wince, its obvious Embry has kicked him, Natasha seems to not have noticed.

"I know I have been dying to meet you, but Embry is so persistent that I wasn't allowed to."

"Yeah, I know he's like that so private with her," Quil chips in.

"Guys we're not a couple," Embry booms, looking really pissed off. I've never really seen Embry angry before, he always seems just to be going with the flow rather than anything else.

I mean yeah, he gets into trouble, but he's not quiet or anything just not really an angry person.

"Oh right friends," Embry's mum says, winking and then smiling brightly at me.

"Mum, she's my tutor."

"Oh my can you imagine their children, with his height and her eyes their sons well be hunted down by the girls," Natasha gushes.

The thought of having children with Embry, having anything to do with Embry in any kind or romantic way, is insane. Why does everyone think that, what is wrong with them? Embry doesn't like me anyway, we're too opposite for either of us to look at each other in a romantic light.

"Mum," Embry yells.

"That was a joke sweetheart, though it is true when you think about it."

"I have to go, but thank you for dinner," I say.

"Oh, but you only just got here"

"I know, but I have homework, um, thanks again," I mumble, and then race out of that house as fast as I can. I mean, Embry and me? Impossible…right?

Authors Note

By the way, I love the song _Shake It_, and please review and leave suggestions.

Bible Chick


	9. Tall Guy, Equals Love?

Authors Note

I know, I know, I know, once again I seriously know it's been forever, but at least I updated now, not it's not all my fault in between writers block, school, and being banned from the only computer I can seem to able to write with, life can be hectic, sorry. But enjoy!

There's Nothing Funny About Imprinting

Chapter Nine

Tall Guy, Equals Love.

Studying at the local library was relaxing for one thing, there was no one in here but me and the quiet librarian who was reading a book, meaning it felt like I was alone just me, work, and the smell of books. Now this was calming and simple to figure out, unlike EMBRY. I don't even know why everything keeps coming back to him, and I do it unconsciously, now how sick is that? I, Maria, cannot stop thinking about Embry, and I see all his falls very clearly, trust me.

It's not like I'm one of those girls that can't see any faults in him, in fact, I can see all of them clearly, and they're very irritating; like his habit to give up on things, or how he always has to make jokes when he's nervous, or the fact that he lets everything just go by him and never seems to care. As you can see, there are many faults to Embry Call, all of them I see clearly, and that was me, only naming three yet I can't seem to get him out of my head.

I stare at the Math in front of me, this is simple, logic is involved and there is always, and I mean always, an answer unlike with stupid Embry. See I'm doing it again, thinking about him, I mean, how did I become like this? When was the moment that my whole life started evolving around him, the moment he started noticing me? And as I much as I want to take back that stupid answer it's true that it happened as soon as he started talking to me. How cliché and pathetic is that, ugh, I hate this feeling of feeling so out of control.

It's like no matter how much I try and fight it I'm strangely drawn too him, I mean, I know that sounds stupid but it feels like that, like me and Embry are meant to be. And I'm not even sick at the thought, what is wrong with me, honestly. I slam the math book closed, causing the librarian to jump, she looks over at me and glares at the unwanted noise I created. I look over at her and mouth sorry before packing everything away neatly and rushing home, ugh, the library is to quiet, I just end up thinking about him again, always him.

By the time I get home it's about nine or something, to think about him all that time, what a waste, and as soon as I open the door and slam it shut out of anger, my mother pops up literally out of no where, I swear. She looks up at my angered face. I know I can get angry, but I'm not really the tantrum thrower kind, you know, I don't think she's seen me like this since Primary School.

"Maria, don't slam the door," Mum says, and I swear it's almost like she has to say it or something.

Although it is true, slamming a door is pretty pointless, I mean, sure it makes a loud noise and everything, but really it's just unnecessary. I've turned into one of those teenage drama queens, oh, honesty kill me now I can't take this. I really can't be doing all these stupid and childish things all because of Embry, yes I've managed to come back to him again, it always comes back to him doesn't it?

"Sorry," I say as I make my way to my bedroom, vaguely wondering why Dad didn't bother to come out and tell me that doors didn't grow on trees or something a long those lines. Sure he was calm, but Dad hated things getting ruined just for the sake of it.

I'm surprised Mum doesn't follow me, she never has been able to let things go, yet here I am in my room without her company. Thank god, I don't think I could take any questioning. But I feel like I just need to spill my guts to someone, to anyone, Luca's really not worth it, he'd never get over it, but I can't think of anyone else better to call.

I stare at the phone and take a deep breath, he's my best friend, he won't make fun of me, ok he will, but he won't tell him. Who am I kidding; he'd jump at the chance to get me together with someone besides a date with my math book. I'm doomed.

I hear a knock at the door which makes me jump and look away from the phone, which is a good thing since I think I really was considering calling Luca, I mean, what is wrong with me, I do not know.

"Maria, sweetheart?" Mum calls. Sure my mother can be tough, but I'm an only child and at the end of the day I have to admit she's pretty good too me.

"Yes?" I say, starring at the door waiting for the question of whether or not she can come in, which I know she is dying to ask.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

Mum has been reading this book called _Protect Your Teenager and There Personal Space_. Which isn't a bad idea, which means she's been doing a lot of knocking on my door, my mums one of those people that's like to know as much about something that she can before she has to deal with it, and that includes me, I swear we must have spent thousands of dollars on _Parenting Books_ by now.

"Yes," I say, knowing the other answer won't fly, what she needs is a book that says _It's Ok For Your Kid To Say No_.

The door opens half way through me saying yes, and I try not to look annoyed at her just taking for granted that fact that I'll let her in, but I guess it's fair, this is her house, well her and Dads same thing really.

"What's wrong?" Mum asks, she never was one to beat around the bush, that's what Dad always says.

She sits down on my bed and looks over at me, obviously ready for a huge bonding session to take place, normally I would at least try and brush her off, but tonight I'm too tired and warn out to bother and I need to tell someone, even if it is my mother.

"His name's Embry Call," I admit.

Mum looks at me, eyes shinning. "Embry Call that hangs around Sam and Emily?" she asks, and I can hear the delight in her voice.

"Yes, Mum, I know, I know good choice," I say mocking her.

"I wasn't going to say that, Maria," she scolds.

We both sit there, starring at each other both annoyed; finally Mum takes a deep breath and smiles.

"What about Embry?"

"Well he's annoying and rude sometimes, and he never pays attention in class, and he's one of those funny guys, you know, in short really, I hate him and he's such an…" I trail off when I see this huge smile on my mothers face forming. "What," I snap.

"Nothing, really, it's just that's what I use to say about your father," Mum says grinning.

"You use too hate Dad?" I ask in surprise, everyone likes Dad, he's one of those guys that manages to be friends with everyone easily.

"Hated him with a passion," Mum says matter-of-factly.

"But you're married to him."

"Well, yes, things changed sweetheart."

"But how could you hate Dad?" I ask in surprise.

"I don't really know now, I guess, I mean, you know how we met."

"Yes," I say.

I heard the story hundreds of times, often when it was their anniversary soon, or one of them was a tad tipsy. Mum was on cruise with her parents, who are pretty well off, and Dad was working on the ship and they fell in love Titanic style.

Of course they told it better then that, but that was the main gist and even I liked hearing the story, it was pretty romantic, and more original then most people whom were married meeting story.

"Well, when I met your father he ran into me, and I was all dressed up ready to go to dinner, and there was this boy about my age with his parents too, god, I must have been only 17 then, that I had a thing for and our parents were already friends so we were having dinner tonight together, and I had gone to a lot of trouble to make myself look nice, so much in fact I was running late and my parents had left without me. So as you can imagine, when some boy with dirt all over his clothes runs straight into you, you'd be a tad mad and maybe a little dramatic." Mum smiles at the memory.

"And…?" I prompt, finding it hard to admit I was enthralled with the story.

"Well, I yelled at him, told him to watch where he was going. He said sorry, and he yelled at me, told me to stop being such a stuck snob, or something, we had a screaming match it was all stupid really, anyway I ended up being so late for dinner and my parents were not happy with me, not to mention the fact that boy I was hoping to be there was sick in bed, I was so annoyed, and I decided to blame it all on your father." Mum laughs.

"And…?"

"Well, and then we just kept running into each other, since we were only on a boat we fought over everything and spent our time trying to make our lives more difficult. I forgot about the boy I had my eye on cause I was so busy trying to annoy, or was fighting with your father. It was the last night on the ship, we'd been on it for two months, I think back there we were coming home, anyway, we were fighting as always and I realized how much it had become my favorite thing to do and how I found myself hanging out with him all the time despite myself called hatred towards him, we were fighting and I said, "Well it doesn't matter, I won' t see you again after this," and we both just stopped, I mean, I was even surprised by what I said. I couldn't believe it myself, you know, I was just so use to him, it was hard to imagine going back somewhere and him not being around, and he said, "I wish that wasn't true," and I said, "Why?" and he looked at me and said, "Because as much as I hate you, I love you more," and we kissed for the first time, and after that he asked me to marry him at just 17, and weirdly, I accepted, crazy huh? It was the stupidest thing I ever did, no one thought it would work and look at us now, huh."

"Wow," I say.

I knew my parents had met on a cruise, and he had proposed to her the last night and it was very romantic because they barely new each other, but somehow they fell in love and it was such a pretty story, but I never had heard it like that.

"So, when you say that it just brings back memories," Mum explains.

"Oh."

"I'm not saying you and Embry are the same, but if you're this upset over him, then you either really do hate him or you really care about him," Mum says.

We both hear the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Bella, I'm home and I have take-out," Dad called from downstairs.

"Nope, I don't regret it," Mum says with a smile on her face, and we both make our way downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've never thought that much about love before, to be honest, I have and I haven't. I've always believed in and wanted it, but when I'm older, you know, when I can handle it after I achieve my goals and all of that. It just seemed like something that would happen later maybe, but not a main goal or something I really, really, really wanted.

But, yet, I couldn't sleep last night, just thinking about what Embry Call meant to me, what mum said coming back to me.

"You either really hate him or really care about him"

And even though I barely got any sleep I new the answer before I even tried too sleep it was dealing and accepting the answer that was the problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hated being unprepared for anything, and I was unprepared to face Embry today that was for sure, I heard the usual car beep from Luca as my cue too leave.

"Have fun, Bella," Dad said as I got up.

"You two."

"Luck, sweetheart," Mum said, smiling at me proudly.

"Um, yeah, thanks," I replied as awkwardly as humanly possibly if you ask me.

I rush towards Luca's car since he's late again, if there is one thing I hate more then anything is arriving late for class, it's rude first of all, and then you miss the beginning which is normally where the teacher explains everything, I mean, being late is just something I'd rather avoid unlike Luca who thrives on it.

"Sweetie," he greets.

As I jump in the car I glare at him, he knows I hate this, but of course he doesn't seem too worried about it I mean not one bit, does he even feel guilty for making me late?

"We're going to be late," I grumble

"Nice too see you too."

"Do you not care at all?" I complain as he pulls out.

"No, soz."

"I hate it when people speak in IM," I say

"OMG, soz," Luca says, and then laughs like he's being funny or something.

"You're a real jerk, you are aware of that, right?" I ask.

"The guy that drives you to school everyday is a real jerk, noted," Luca says.

"I never said I wasn't grateful," I mumbled, and stare out the window in annoyance. I hate it when Luca turns everything around and makes me feel bad, he's freakishly good at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I haven't seen Embry all day," I say as I sit down at an empty table, and manage to still be able to hold the phone.

"You act like you're not happy about it," Luca says into the phone. Luca has ditched me for some guy named Tuck in the year below us who recently just realized he's gay and wanted something to talk to about everything, and he picked Luca since he's the only openly gay guy around here. I'm pretty sure, as you can imagine, Luca sees Tuck like prey and his ready to attack.

"That's not the point."

"No, that's exactly the point," Luca says into the phone quietly.

"Aren't you meant to be off helping Tuck, or as I'm sure most people would call it, taking advantage of him," I say.

"I am helping him, and the sweetie has gone off to get some chips. He's so sweet, he likes football, isn't that adorable?" Luca squeals.

"Yeah, charming,"

"I think he's the one," Luca says, and then giggles. Oh, God, help us, more like God save Tuck from Luca's clutches.

"Sure, sure."

"No, no we have a connection."

"Mmhmm."

"We do, I said sorry honey, I love team games just not sports."

"You made a sex joke?" I whispered into the phone.

"Yes, and he went bright red, oh, it was so cute, and then I realized he'd be good for me and I... "

I didn't hear the rest because I heard the sound of something hitting the table, and I turned to see Jacob and Quil both grinning at me

"Mind?" Jacob asks with his mouth already full of food, disgusting.

"No," I say with a sigh.

"Are you listening?!" Luca yells into the phone, making me wince.

"Yes, look I have to go though."

"But, I think I have found the fucking one and you don't care!" Luca whines.

"I care, I just have company."

"Is he hot?"

"Luca," I warn.

"Is it Embry, the boy that you haven't seen all day?"

"Shut up, Luca," I say hanging up on him, sometimes the best thing to do is just hang up.

Jacob and Quil look like there trying not to laugh, obviously they heard the conversation. I didn't realize Luca was that loud, I feel like telling them that they shouldn't be hanging out with me, they should go back to the cult, but of course before I can say anything, Jacob opens his mouth.

"So here's the thing, we think you like how my main man Emmy."

"What?"

"And, we think you to should skip this whole, "We're not in love stuff," and just hook up."

I stared at both of them open mouthed and speechless, had they ever heard of just keeping things to themselves instead of telling the whole world their thought's when they were completely out of line.

"I, I think that you need to mind your own business," I stuttered, trying not to hit them for even suggesting us being together. Were they crazy, did they not realize how much I had been thinking about just that, about him and me?

"Look, Maria, I know its not our life, and all that, but Em is our best friend and we're just looking out for him."

"But, it's not your business," I said, trying to drill it in there heads.

"So what, ya, not interested?" Quil asked as he took a bite out of whatever it was he was eating.

"I, me and Embry are not, we're not, um, look I just," I stumbled with my words and I hated it myself for it.

"You like him," Jacob said flatly.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say that you didn't like him either." Quil says

"Look guys we're not a couple, end of story."

"But it's really only the start," Jacob says.

"Dude, that was deep," Quil said, and burst out laughing. Jacob joined in and I found myself sitting between them not sure what to do with myself any more.

"Guys, what are you doing?"

I new the voice like a sixth sense, it was Embry with no doubt in my mind, and he was beside the table in a second death staring both Jacob and Quil.

"Just talking," Jacob said trying to act innocent, but the smile on Quil's lips gave them away.

"Leave her alone," Embry said, sounding vaguely annoyed, but more at ease almost. I was surprised, normally he was more angry about these sorts of things.

"Fine, fine be all romantic," Quil says, rolling his eyes and both boys wondered off.

"Think about what I said," Jacob says tapping my shoulder.

"Dude, you so stole that line from a movie," Quil said and burst out laughing all over again.

"Hey," Embry said looking over at me, and shifting from one foot to another. "Sorry bout them."

"It's fine."

"Yeah, well, sorry."

"You didn't seem as mad as I thought, I mean, you normally are," I said. Oh God, what was I saying, couldn't I just shut up?

"Oh, yeah, I guess cause I knew you weren't mad."

"Huh?"

"You get this look when you're pissed and you didn't have that."

"How do you know I have a look?"

"I know a lot more then you think," Embry said and then began to walk away, and at that moment I would have called Embry smooth, but then as he was walking he tripped over a chair and I had too smile. Sure Embry had a lot of faults, but sometimes he was just really too hard to resist.

Authors Note

Chapter Nine, wow already here, I know it's been a while, but on the bright side I tried to make it long. Well review, leave ideas, suggestions, whatever you want, oh and I have a new story that will be posted when I finish Out of Control. If your interested, I'll dish the dirt Lol, I just always want to know what people, who I like their stories, are writing next. So if your interested, um, just ask, oh, and what I was really wondering is what imprint story you would like me to write next, let me know.

REVIEW LOL

B.C


End file.
